


Please, wake up

by Amoridere



Series: Poem Fics [3]
Category: LCDDEM
Genre: Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere





	Please, wake up

This is not real!  
Is it?  
Please wake up  
  
You have to wake up  
You have to  
I don't want to be alone  
  
Please wake up  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Please wake up


End file.
